Just Haytham Things
by jacobfyretrash
Summary: Haytham/Reader one-shots! I now have a lot of inspiration to continue one-shots!
1. Imagine Him Treating A Stab Wound

**A/N- The same with Just Connor Things I published a few days ago, this is Haytham's one-shots.**

* * *

The front door to the home of Grandmaster Kenway slammed open. Groans and coughs of pain echoed throughout the house. "Kenway!" The Templar Girl called, falling to her knees, coughing up blood. Clenching her side with shaking fingers (the knife impaled didn't do anything to help), the maiden crawled towards the wall, using it as support to walk through the large mansion. "Master Kenway! Ugh..." Said man appeared at the top of the staircase. Eyes going wide and arms flying out in front of him, the Grandmaster raced down the stairs to the fallen woman. "The sly bastard, his men ambushed me... I'll wring his neck when I find him." She croaked, trying her best not to lean on him for support.

"Wasn't Hickey with you?" Being careful not to dig the knife deeper, he picked her up. Racing through the house to the main room, he laid her down on the couch and started to get medical tools from the desk.

"You know 'im, some prostitute caught his interest." She rolled her eyes, fighting the urge to not remove the knife herself. If she did, she would've bled out before getting a few feet from the ambush.

"Typical." Kneeling by her side, he ripped the tunics in half, presenting the actual cut itself. "So, did he prove of any importance?"

"He only pointed out- AH!" (Y/N) clenched her teeth as he quickly took the knife, blood pouring out. "The target's... location." She tensed as he started cleaning her cut, the alcohol stung, as was expected.  
"My apologies." The Templar took his hat off, the visible sweat on his forehead not going by unnoticed. "How far did the knife go?"

"I don't know. Halfway?" She took a deep breath, watching him get a needle and thread. "Get it over with, Kenway. Same drill as all the other times."

"Don't squirm or I'll have to start all over." He commanded. Gulping, the girl nodded, clenching her shirt. Placing a soothing hand on her stomach to keep her down, the needle entered and came out swiftly through the other side of the cut. The girl held in her screams, choosing to clench his beloved hat than useless clothes. Haytham looked at her cut apologetic, trying his hardest not to rush so she would feel better again. He had to do this calm, rushing will only mess things up, rushing will cause her more pain, and he didn't want that. Positioning the needle at the cut again, he counted in his head, before inserting the needle once more, ignoring the pained moans from his beloved. (Y/n) took deep breaths vision starting to go blurry as she stared at the ceiling. "Almost done." The crisp British accent calmed you plenty, but it didn't stop the searing pain in your left hip.

"Thank the heavens." She sighed heavily, looking down at the stitched cut.

"One more." He muttered, before the needle numbly went through the cut. Haytham tied the ends into a knot. Kissing it gently before grabbing the gauze. Wrapping an arm around the girl's back, he wrapped the gauze around her stomach, wrapping some if it around her right shoulder so it stays secure. (Y/n) loosened her grip on the taco hat. Haytham smiled, _smiled_. "Have any idea where he may have gone?"

"Probably hiding at the docks down the street. Best you send Charles after him." Stealing the cape and jacket draped over the couch, she put on the jacket and wrapped the cape around her. Haytham made no further comment, kissing her temple gently, he grabbed a chair and sat beside her, stroking her hair as she dozed off.

"Charles would have been best, mi'lady. I'm not ready to loose you."

* * *

 **From Yusuf-** _"Life can take the most unexpected turns at the most unexpected times."_


	2. Homework

"I swear to the almighty lord…" I grumbled, scribbling down notes for the test tomorrow. I was absent all week to help my new guest adjust to the way things work in 2016. Let me tell you, I couldn't have asked for a better guest. His name was Haytham E. Kenway, Grandmaster of the Colonial Templar Order, at least in his time he was. Now he was just any regular 30 year old man, except with fighting skills I've only ever seen in movies. With some convincing, he had wore the clothes I bought him than his usual attire. He still wore his hat, the only thing I liked about his attire, no matter how fancy he is. I had taught him how to cook breakfast only since I'm a late riser. With all this technology, he was very impressed about how we use it. His crisp British accent caught me whenever he talked, usually about his past, or asking how to use something. Thank the lord I didn't have to teach him how to use the toilet. 'Mr. Andrucci is gonna get it when I get back…' I thought, looking back and forth between the notes he sent me and the paper I'm writing on. My eyes started to get droopy, the light from my laptop made it harder to stay awake. If it wasn't for the door opening, I would've fell asleep. I continued to write down some notes, listening to the footsteps as they got closer.

"You should rest, my dear." I heard Haytham say, standing on my right side. "You will overwork yourself."

"It's fine, Haytham. I'm almost done." I yawned. In the next moment, he gently took the pencil from my hands, setting it aside and closing my laptop. Before I knew it, he wrapped his arm under my knees and his other across my shoulders. Picking me up, he rested my head against his shoulders, walking out of the room.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, yes?" He asked, I nodded against his shoulder. "Then you do not have to continue this until Sunday, am I clear?"

"Yes Dad." I rolled my eyes playfully. He walked across the hallway, opening the door with the drawings of Assassin's Creed characters on it. He laid me on the bed, draping a (f/c) blanket over me. Smiling, I snuggled more into the warm blanket. "Thank you, Haytham." Yawning once more, I closed my eyes. Feeling a pair of lips on the side of my head, I grasped the sleeve of his plain blue shirt. "Can you stay… real quick?" I whispered, opening my eyes to look into his blue ones. "Sorry I just… hate the dark." A smile soon reached his face.

"Anything for, mi'lady." The bed dipped due to his weight, I felt him curl up next to me. A hand idly went through my hair, it's delicate touches soothing my nerves. I haven't expected Haytham to be the soft type, usually he had this strong sense of authority should you try to falter with it, he would slit your throat. I couldn't help myself really from thinking this. Once I had relaxed, I heard soft snoring from above, the hand ceased his movement. Smiling gently, I raised the blankets and put them over the both of us, snuggling closer into Haytham's warmth.


End file.
